1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cleaning painting equipment and in particular a device for cleaning paint brushes, paint rollers and paint pad applicators.
2. Prior Art
This invention relates in general to the problem of cleaning regular and sponge type paint brushes, paint rollers and pad applicators. It is very difficult to flush the paint out of the above equipment by shaking in a container of water or solvent or holding them under running water. There is a large amount of paint in the bristles of the brushes and the nap of the rollers and pads, making them difficult to clean properly. There is a tendency to buy cheap brushes, rollers and pads and throw them away after each use because of the difficulties in cleaning them. A good paint job requires good paint brushes, rollers and pads. They should not be disposable.
The use of complicated equipment for cleaning paint brushes, paint rollers and pads is well known in prior art. A typical paint brush and roller cleaning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,637 which was issued to Kenneth L. Kowis on Feb. 9, 1993. As noted in this patent, it consists of many parts and requires a substantial amount of time to set up to clean a brush or roller. It is a complicated and expensive device.
Another paint brush and paint roller cleaning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,938 which was issued to Hutt Heinz on Feb. 16, 1993. As noted in this patent it has three separate parts and requires additional power equipment. It is messy to use.
Whatever the merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes or the simplicity, safety, efficiency or the reliability of the present invention.